universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
World News Center
Welcome! Welcome to the World News Center, your #1 News Hub! Here, we try to showcase news for all over the world! The WNC is a joint alliance between the worlds News sources; all news sources will be linked to and most articles will link to news stories from our member stations. The WNC was made with the purpose of ensuring all peoples of the earth are up to date on all of the daily news! ---- Top Headlines #'(GNN)' Stock Market takes blow as Panama canal remains closed, rumors of gold treasuries around country nearly empty, GNN fiasco, and housing market not growing at predicted rate. #'(GNN)' Law suites filled, dropped against GNN; Station apologizes and buffs up security. #'(GNN)' Federal agents regain control of GNN Parent station, capture hacker, detained permanently for terrorism. #'(GNN)' GNN Parent station hacked, disturbing images including one of bomb ticking away in Capital building put up, Country put into panic. #'(ING) 'Leone Rosso, President For 40 Years Ruled Over NIR, Making It A Militaristic Power. After Much Pressure From Both Congress And The Monarchia-Democratici. Now, As Voting Starts, NIR Citizens Have The Choice Of Cristoforo D'Augillon Mayor Of Biscany And Ettore Bisacco [ Vice President 2020-2025]. #'(KNN) 'The Baron gives a speech about the CRJ and it's recent Pro-Democratic and Capitalistic protests which can be found here. #'(GNN)' Reports of Gracana Atlantic Naval Fleet heading towards Straight of Gribralatar, no notice given yet, possible war over horizon. #'(GNN)' Gracana Navy purchases unused dock area in Tianquiztli, constructing new naval yard to "increase national security defense". #'(GNN)' Groco offers to transport supplies trapped in Tianquiztli to pacific coast port, opens warehouses in Tianquiztli to ships trapped there to store products until canal reopens.' #'(KNN)' ''The Baron gives a speech to the nations of the world offering peace to all which can be found here. #'(KNN)' Kriegizstani cargo planes take off from Warsaw, destined for the FDK. #'(GNN)' World Health Coalition, Gracana health professionals raise concerns over cancer-causing agents in Gracanian water supplies; bill being presented to congress to clean water, some politicians opposing bill, "waste of government resources". '((Read More.))' #'(GNN)' Panama Canal repairs post-poned, fog begins to grow over the region; Groco Inc. will pay for damaged, lost, spoiled goods as a result of repairs; Gracana government will continue to pay for the repairs. #'(GNN) 'Panama Canal closed for repairs, first time since construction; Trade blocked, global stocks plummity, trade ships trapped in Tianquiztli or forced to turn back. #'(UFN) 'New town is being constructed on eastern side of Santa Elena Canyon, Turanga; Union's growth expected to continue. #'(UFN)' Lmaoia departs from UUF, leaving Esqueal with central UUF; New nation, Trisandra, soon to exist. ---- Member Stations *Global News Network (GNN) Primary News Network! *Kansat (KAN) LONGER IN ACTIVE USE #1 News Station! *Asterian National News (ANN) LONGER IN ACTIVE USE #1 News Source! *IL Nuovo Giorno (ING) Imperio Romano's #1 News Source! *Ossetian National News (ONN) Empire's #1 News Source! *Jutland National (JN) LONGER IN ACTIVE USE ''Republic's #1 News Source! *United Freedom News (UFN) '''LONGER IN ACTIVE USE News that Never Lies!'' *International News of Deutschland'' ''(IND)'' #1 News Source!'' *Grand Austratt News(GAN) LONGER IN ACTIVE USE #1 News Station! *The Daily Chevek (TDC) #1 Newspaper! *'Kriegizstan National News(KNN) ''News for the Glory of Kriegizstan!' *Trisandra Weekly (TW) 'With the Time in Trisandra!' ---- Archives GNN: *Stock Market takes blow as Panama canal remains closed, rumors of gold treasuries around country nearly empty, GNN fiasco, and housing market not growing at predicted rate. *Law suites filled, dropped against GNN; Station apologizes and buffs up security. *Federal agents regain control of GNN Parent station, capture hacker, detained permanently for terrorism. *GNN Parent station hacked, disturbing images including one of bomb ticking away in Capital building put up, Country put into panic. *Reports of Gracana Atlantic Naval Fleet heading towards Straight of Gribralatar, no notice given yet, possible war over horizon. *Gracana Navy purchases unused dock area in Tianquiztli, constructing new naval yard to "increase national security defense". *Groco offers to transport supplies trapped in Tianquiztli to pacific coast port, opens warehouses in Tianuiztli to ships trapped there to store products until canal reopens. *World Health Coalition, Gracana health professionals raise concerns over cancer-causing agents in Gracanian water supplies; bill being presented to congress to clean water, some politicians opposing bill, "waste of government resources". *Panama Canal repairs post-poned, fog begins to grow over the region; Groco Inc. will pay for damaged, lost, spoiled goods as a result of repairs; Gracana government will continue to pay for the repairs. *Panama Canal closed for repairs, first time since construction; trade blocked, global stocks plummit, trade ships trapped in Tianquiztli or forced to turn back. *President Sabiduria prepares to make speech, about what not yet announced; Possible Eastern Roman Empire update? *Groco Inc. and sub-divisions takes over Karkland economy, doing over 70% of rebuilding, employing almost 20% of the nation; Stocks skyrocketing, company signing deal with Gracana government for more work in Karkland. *Austratt Empire collapses, Jutland places support behind Gracana, Karkland rebel forces on the run; War won? *Presidents speaks out against Austratt Empire, Eastern Roman Empire, Jutland; congress votes for war. ---- KAN: *ARU announces state of war, Nation divided; Royal Asterian Union seperates from Asteria... *Asteria jams signals to Civilian, Commercial satalites; KAN extending use of it's military grade satalite to other stations... *Asteria makes multitude of military launches against apparent ghostly enemy... Uninhabited area's struck??? *Asteria goes to DefCon1; Declares Martial Law; Directs citizens to emergency shelters... *Asterian government debates Laginia war; Still benefitial? *Asteria ends all relations with NIR, Calls out former ally, Demands less expansion; Future conflicts? *Citizens around the world wake up to discover the return of gods was dream; Festivities held around Asteria; Officials, Scientists, concerned... *Asteria launches ICBM's, Detonate in upper atmosphere over Laginia, Ossetia, UE, Alaska Region; EMP's knocks out their electronics... Why Alaska? *Laginia desperatly lashing out; Experts expect swift collapse of their government... *NIR, Portillian Union, others join in war to assist Asteria; UE declares war on all... *Asteria and GKR make joint declaration of war against Laginia; Silo doors opened today... *Frankenberg holds town gathering; Votes against attempting seperation from Asteria... *Asteria raises Defcon to 4.. 3... 2; Believes UE government compromised... *Fort Cyber attacked; Biological bombs; Few survivors... *Asteria announces seperations from Mahtava Voima; Ripples sent around the world! *Crazed man shoots +200 in Langover; Capital Buildings still on fire; Citizens paniced! *Ukrainia takes blow from MV ending; looks into Nuovo membership; Planned for long time? *Former MV Military Chief Cyberman distressed; won't be moving on? *The Alliance concerned over United Empire, Ossetian Alliance; too close? *Asteria not announced capital yet; Langover a safe option? *Mahtava Voima in the dark; Major energy crisis; citizens worried! *The Trade Market, will it ever go up? Experts weigh in... *Union of United Freedom joins Super Border Pact; Ossetia threatening war on members? ---- ANN: *New World Found; LIFE??? *Asteria under thick blanket of snow; Wheather emergency? *ARU armed with nuclear weapons? Neighbors aiming rockets at glory land? *The Public Guide To The Langover Epidemic *Electro-Magnetic Pulse wipes out Asterian Electronic Archives; History lost forever? *A new tribe found near New Overion; more to come? Are they like us? *Asteria: The Collapsing Regieme? ---- JN: *New "No Capitalists allowed" law approved by the Jutland's State Duma *Our great leader, Vladimir Lenin II makes a speech in front of a crowd of 400,000! *The Industrial Movement has begun! *Mazkac Massacre kills more than 20,000 people! *Democratic Rallies begin in Jutland! The largest one with 400,000 people! NHK/NHK WORLD: *Akihito speaks to the world over the Anarchy in Gracana, and in other nations. ---- ING: *Leone Rosso Resigns After Presidency Of 40 Years, NIR Citizens Vote. NIR Changed? *We wish you a merry christmas,and a happy new year! *NIR says sorry to asteria,wanting relations and peace back.Also says sorry to its previous allies."NIR is sorry and we are very sorry for our previous acts,we are truly handing out our hand of peace". *NIR State "Venizia" nuked?Or was it just a test?... *NIR Citizens even more outraged due to the rumor following the fall and attack of the Nuovo Venizian Turbine. *NIR Citizens And Government Outraged, Saying "We Have Been Nothing But Friends And Neighbors To The Asterian Nation." Conflicts In Future? *NIR Pulls Out Of "Phony War", What Does This Mean For It's Allies? *FV Drone Spots Ossetian And Laginian Troop Movements In The Iberian Peninsula. Ossetian T-72's Practicing In Area Very Similar To Langover's Geography. Invasion? *The Nuovo Imperio Romano declares war on the Ossetian Empire; Ossetia "will not go unpunished"... *Second Cybercorp building targeted, in NIR; Fourth terrorists attacks this week; Terror Declared War? *Telescope Rellano Of NIRASA Locates Possible Alien Planet. Life? ---- ONN: *Ossetia launches space program; Terrorists take advantage of distraction! *Ossetian launchs "War on Terrorism"; Soldiers sent to the Amazon, Indonesia, Congo... *Ossetian Ambassadors judged by public; too aggressive towards neighbors? *Ossetia declares war on Asteria and allies; Outnumbered, but not outmatched? *NIR FV drone shot down by samsite after caught SPYING on troop movements in the Iberian eninsula; Ossetia warns NIR to stop or it could be possible war! *Why Alaska? Ossetian forces sent to Alaska to see why a Asterian EMP was detonated over the region. ---- UFN: *Esquel thought to be virus free; Safe? *Union of United Freedom warns citizens of increased climate change; Extreme weather expected... *Union Of United Freedom scientists theorize Ice Age soon; GSA assembly laughing.... *Langover Virus makes reappearance; Esquel under quarentine... *Emory is soon to become a city! *New town is being constructed on eastern side of Santa Elena Canyon, Turanga *Langover Virus reaches Santa Elena; puts Emory at large risk *Several people steal tankers;commit mass suicide *Lmaoia departs from UUF; New nation, Trisandra, soon to exist. ---- IND: *This post does not exsist. ---- GAN: *Grand Kaiser declares "Better dead then Red" law; Communists within Austratt borders are to be found and shot. *Grand Kaiser declares "Patriotism" law; All Austratt citizens must have atleast 1 Austratt flag or be arrested for a month. *Austratt government declares NIR destroy it's own turbine and is trying to frame Asteria for it to start a war. *Grand Kaiser declares that the RAU suck in his comment: "You suck RAU!"; Does this mean he supports Asteria in the war? *Grand Kaiser declares war on neighboring barbarian tribes; Barbs don't stand a chance. ---- TDC: *Chevek Explorer John Treblanch has founded a village in Italy while searching for a profitable trade route to' '''Nuovo Imperio Romano. ---- KNN: *The Baron gives a speech to the nations of the world offering peace to all. *Kriegizstani cargo planes take off from Warsaw, destined for the FDK. *The Baron delivers a speech about the CRJ and it's Democratic/Capitalistic protests. *The Baron delivers a speech about the ERE and it's recent increase in military power which can be found here. *Kriegizstan torn; The Baron wishes to keep the fragile alliance with Gracana, but also wishes to help Karkland should they enter civil war. Kriegizstan Diplomaticlly unstable? ---- TW: *Fossils found underneath the newly found village of Brady, proving past existence of trilobites in the area. *Vonhorn Lol soon to be thrown out of his office; voting begins for president, possible presidents are John Lanka or Christopher Rein. ---- Category:KAN Category:ANN Category:SIN Category:ONN Category:UFN Category:News Category:GNN Category:KNN Category:JN Category:ING Category:IND Category:GAN Category:TDC